A White Scarf For A Black Dog 【 K Project FanFic 】
by Anon Banana
Summary: 【 Summary: It's Christmas, and Shiro, Neko, and Kuroh go to the park. Shiro gives Kuroh a gift. Too bad Kuroh doesn't have a gift for him. But a surprise from Kuroh to Shiro comes later in the day. Another one-shot Yaoi fanfic. The pairing is KurohxShiro from the anime K. The story is based on a doujinshi I found on Tumblr. It's on the blog of ask-isana. 】


Another Yaoi fan fic~! This time, I'm basing it off of the pairing of Kuroh Yatogami and Yashiro Isana from the anime K. This is my first fan fic that isn't Fairy Tail themed. o_o Anyways... You should check the external link. That's where I based off this fanfic. Credit to the admin. o3o

Disclaimer 1: I do not own the plot. The admin of .com does.

Disclaimer 2: I do not own K Project-GoRA does.

Shiro sighed. "I really like Christmas."

Kuroh arched an eyebrow. "That was a little random...," he said. "Care to explain why you like it?"

"I don't really know," Shiro responded, smiling. "I think it has something to do with giving presents and being with other people." He chuckled. "Like that Christmas cake you baked! It was really beautiful, and made from love.~ Pity we had to eat it..."

Kuroh made a face. "Idiot. Food is meant to be eaten, not admired."

"Yes, yes," Shiro responded, "whatever you say."

Neko giggled and started running into the park.

Kuroh suddenly took notice of something in Shiro's hands. "By the way, what are you carrying?"

"Oh, these?" Shiro said. "They're just some gifts I got for you gu-"

"SHIROOO!" Neko called out. "Hurry up! Let's get to the park! I want to show you something!"

The two followed her.

"C'mon, Shiro!" Neko called out.

"We're coming, we're coming...," Shiro said, sweatdropping.

"...impatient cat...," Kuroh muttered.

5 minutes later...

"Neko, can I open my eyes?" Shiro asked. "Is it really necessary for me to close my eyes to give me my present?"

"No!" Neko exclaimed. "Not yet! Don't open then yet!"

"So when can I open them?"

"When I say so!"

"OK..."

Kuroh rolled his eyes.

"Shiro can open his eyes now!" Neko instructed.

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief.

He opened his eyes to see many snowmen behind a cheery Neko.

He smiled.

"I made a snow family for Shiro!" Neko said. "See? This one is Shiro." Neko pointed at a snowman that looked as if it had short, slightly spiky hair and was wearing a scarf.

Besides a Shiro snowman, there was also a snowman with cat ears and sticks for whiskers,-Neko-a snowman with a beanie,-Misaki Yata- a snowman with glasses an a leaf acting as bangs,-Saruhiko Fushimi- a snowman that was smiling an had glasses,-Reisi Munakata- a snowman with glasses and a red scarf,-Izumo Kusanagi- and the last snowman had a small hat-Anna Kushina.

Shiro put his hand to his heart, extremely touched. "Neko..."

Kuroh sighed.

Then he suddenly noticed something.

"W-What about me?" he sheepishly asked. "D-Do I have one?"

"Ha?" Neko wondered, as she was about to hug Shiro.

Shiro sweatdropped. "Neko, be nice..."

"A Kurosuke snowman...," Neko thought. She giggled. "No."

Kuroh began sulking, grabbing at his hair. "...Damn feline..."

"C'mon, Shiro! Let's play in the snow!" Neko said cheerfully.

Shiro sweatdropped. "Neko, I said to be nice..."

"Wait, Neko!" Shiro called out.

"Ha?" Neko wondered.

Shiro showed a bag in front of him to Neko. "I haven't given you your gift yet."

Neko took the bag and saw a box. She looked in the box and saw a new set of bowls.

Neko blushed. "I'll treasure this forever!" she squealed, crying.

"N-Neko...," Shiro said. "Y-you don't have to cry..."

After comforting Neko, Shiro went towards Kuroh. "I also have a gift for you, Kuro," he said, smiling wide.

Kuroh sighed. "You didn't have to..."

"Aww...," Shiro pouted. "Come on, it's Christmas. Just accept this gift that I'm going to give to you."

Kuroh blinked.

Shiro placed a white scarf around Kuroh's neck.

Kuroh got surprised a bit, but he became his normal self again. "... Why a white scarf, though...?" he wondered.

Shiro blushed. "Ah...! Well... I guess... You always wear black, and it's such a gloomy color... Also, it's winter, so a scarf is convenient. Plus, I want to thank you...and I want us to have a great...future...together..."

Shiro kept blushing as he looked down, his hands falling from the scarf.

Kuroh blushed a bit too, as he stared at Shiro.

Silence.

"Shiro...," Kuroh started, "...I-"

Piff!

A snowball-that was thrown my Neko-suddenly splat on Kuroh's face.

Shiro sweatdropped.

"Shiro! Kurosuke!" Neko called out. "Come onnnn~ Let's play!"

Kuroh growled. He was obviously pissed off seriously.

"K-Kuro...?" Shiro said.

"You stupid cat!" Kuroh yelled as he angrily wiped off the snow from his face. "Do you know what you just did!? Huh!?"

"Nyaaaa!?" Neko exclaimed. "What did you call me!? Idiot Kurosuke!"

"That's it!" Kuroh exclaimed as he made a snowball and aimed it at Neko. "You're dead!" He threw the snowball and it hit Neko on the face.

"N-Neko... K-Kuro...," Shiro sweatdropped. "Please don't start fighting again... Although, a snowball fight should be OK..."

When they arrived home...

Shiro walked towards his bed, carrying Neko, who was in her cat form, and was asleep.

"I really wish you and Neko wouldn't argue so much...," Shiro told Kuroh.

Shiro carefully placed Neko on his pillow. "But then again, you two are like cat and dog. So it's to be expected..."

An idea struck him. "I know!" he said. "Why don't you make your New Year's resolution that you won't fight with Neko anymo-"

Shiro was cut off when Kuroh's scarf fluttered onto him-by Kuroh, of course.

"Huh?" Shiro wondered. "Kuro?"

Kuroh pulled the scarf-that had Shiro caught in it-towards him, and kissed Shiro.

It was a silent moment.

When Kuroh pulled away form Shiro, Shiro said, "Erm... There wasn't a mistletoe above us...?"

Kuroh sweatdropped. "How can you be so dense?" He cupped Shiro's face with his hands. "Merry Christmas, Shiro," he said, smiling.

Shiro blushed, smiling as well.


End file.
